ZenoVadaXicci stone
The ZenoVadaXicci stone is an ancient rock made from a combination of black quartz and polar quartz. It was heavily enchanted by the Trikash who created The Siphon in order to act as a storage unit for all of the energy they processed. It proved to have other uses, however, as it was used to hold thousands of rogue Nether Spirits. Creation The stone was created by the Trikash using a combination of Black Quartz for the frame, and Polar Quartz for the center. Both of these were chosen as they are both easily enchanted, and have special effects when exposed to black energy. When enchanted correctly, the stone was used to hold extremely massive amounts of processed black energy, with nearly no limit to how much it could hold. It saw more use then that however, after the nether spirts Zeno, Vada, and Xicci showed up. The Hive War Around the time the Trikash colonized the area around what would be the siphon, 3 nether spirits going by the names Zeno, Vada, and Xicci showed up in Ranovitria. Even the Trikash that inhabited the area weren't able to defeat these nether spirits, as they were capable of splitting themselves hundreds of times, with each fragment that was destroyed simply returning back to the original. This conflict between the spirits was dubbed "The Hive War," and lasted for nearly a century. The only means found to stop these spirits was to capture each fragment instead of killing them, and trapping them inside of the stone, which was dubbed the ZenoVadaXicci stone after the 3 spirits it was meant to contain. For the next 90 years, in addition to building their city and the siphon, the local Trikash hunted and captured each of the fragments that the spirits had made and threw them into the stone. With the stones design, fragments trapped inside of the stone wouldn't be able to escape, so there was no threat from the stone itself. Around Y-850 the final spirits were caught and trapped inside of the stone. The Civil War The last spirits hadnt been inside of the stone for long before a civil war broke out between two Trikash moral groups. All of the southern Trikash had sided with the losing side, and the siphon was destroyed to make sure the other faction couldn't use it. The stone itself was broken into 3 pieces, because any more pieces and some spirits would have escaped. Each of the fragments were taken to 3 different hiding places, to make sure that nobody could either release the spirits, or use the siphon itself should it be repaired. The first fragment, the Zeno stone, was to be taken West, presumably to the area that would become Voldrania. However, for unknown reasons, the ships carrying the fragment didn't make it to their destination, and the stone was lost within The Demon's Triangle. The second fragment, the Vada Stone, was left behind in the remaining room of the siphon, along with documents detailing the stone itself. The third fragment, the Xicci stone, was taken east, and managed to reach its intended hiding place, Animadev. Modern Times After the siphon was discovered by Varrenholm and Krolesk, expeditions were sent out to find the 2 fragments that werent in the siphon. Because the Zeno stone never made it to its destination, no expeditions have ever found it, nor would the Skalians part with it if it was found. The Xicci stone was found, however, hidden underneath a city dubbed 'Rodan,' on the eastern coast of Animadev. However, since the mold used to create the stone was located along with the Xicci stone, both the Xicci and Vada stones were stored in the Hofoish Vault, and a single piece replacement was forged. The Zeno stone, however, rests on Skal, and the enchantment on the stone has weakened enough that the spirits are able to escape it. After the Liberation of Skal, the three stones; now empty; were given to Meq, who is holding onto them in case a need for them arises. Category:New Voldrania Category:Items Category:Magic